A Marriage Made in Heaven
A Marriage Made in Heaven is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. During the case, a man is found dead in the street. At first sight it's a hit and run, but all is not what it seems. Persons of Interest Lester Pattison: The person that was killed in the felony hit & run. Shannon Perry: An aspiring actress and eyewitness to the crime. She is mostly truthful, but you might want to doubt what she says about only hearing two voices, a man and a woman. Dudley Lynch: Bartender at Ray's Cafe near the initial crime scene. He knows the victim and his wife. He is also a possible witness to the incident. It's doubtful that all he knows about the argument is that they like to air their dirty laundry. It's also doubtful that he doesn't know much about this new bar the owner and Lorna want to open up together. Lorna Pattison: Wife of the victim. William Shelton: The hit & run car driver. Objectives *Investigate Ray's Cafe *Call in Suspect Vehicle *Investigate Shelton Residence *Apprehend William Shelton *Notify Mrs. Pattison *Report to Central Morgue *Apprehend Lorna Pattison *Apprehend Leroy Sabo Walkthrough I. Part 1 The Crime Scene -Once you arrive at the crime scene, talk to the coroner. -Most of the clues are marked at the scene by the police officers who are there prior to your arrival. - You can find a bloody knife in a bin in the alleyway next to the Bar. Once you have found the knife, it will be marked as evidence E. Discovering the knife on the first playthrough of the case will unlock the secret achievement Stab-Rite (XBox 360). - There is also a newspaper in the cafe on the counter directly in front of the bar tender. -You should find the following clues: *'Insurance letter' in the vic's left pocket. *Check the vic's wallet in his right pocket to find his address. *Check the alleyway to find a bloody knife and get the Stab-Rite trophy/achievement. (If you skip this step before meeting the coroner later, you can earn the full five stars with a different cinematic: see NOTE below). *Check the street for the blood drag marks. *Check the street for separate blood drops. *Check the tire marks. *The newspaper on the bar - this will also help towards collecting to overall amount of newspapers -Speak to Shannon Perry: *'Eyewitness Account:' Truth. *'Suspect Vehicle Description:' Truth. *'Argument Overheard:' Doubt. -Inside the bar talk to the barman Dudley Lynch: *'Hit and Run Incident: '''Doubt. *'Association with Victim:' Truth. *'Argument in Bar:' Doubt (after talking with Ms. Perry). *'Joint Business Venture:' Doubt. - Trace the licsense plate number using the nearest telephone. -Leave the Crime Scene II. Part 2 ''The Victim's Residence -Go to the vic's address to meet his wife Lorna Pattison: *'Hit and Run: '''Doubt *'Argument:' Doubt *'Partnership:' Lie, (back it up with the Life Insurance Letter.) -Use the telephone next to the traffic light to check for any messages. You should receive one from the coroner asking to see you in the morgue immediately. III. Part 3 ''The Morgue -Head to the Morgue and talk to the coroner to find out the real reason of death. While you are at the morgue you may like to hop in theChevrolet Coroner's Van and the Ford Ambulance for the Auto Fanatic trophy/achievement. IV. Part 4 (Optional) The Residence of William Shelton -You may skip the visit to William Shelton and still receive a 5-start rating. -If you do go to William Shelton's residence he will be in the red Lincoln Continental that was used to run over the victim. -Chase him and crash his car. V. Part 5 Arresting Leroy Sabo -Head to the Pattison's residence to apprehend Lorna. -NOTE: If you did not find the knife, instead of heading to Pattison's residence, you will have to revisit the crime scene. Find the knife in the trash can in the alleyway beside Ray's Cafe to find the murder weapon, then head into the bar to trigger the next cut scene and final chase. -Regardless of whether you approach him at Pattison's or Ray's Cafe, watch the cut scene and then chase Leroy Sabo. If you let the chase go on long enough, it will turn into a hostage situation and you will have to shoot him. Alternatively, you may have the chance to fire a warning shot if you time it correctly. Trivia *The case was inspired by the true story surrounding the death of Jay Dee Chitwood in 1944. Information about the real case on the 1947 project time travel blog. * Based on the case so far, this case could be first seen from trailer one where you hear Dr. Malcolm Carruthers saying "The victim was dead before the car hit him" and seeing someone who looks like the victim in this case. * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), and Michael Gladis (Dudley Lynch) are co-stars on the television series Mad Men. Gallery Lanoire deadguy 2 640x360-1-.jpg|Lester Pattison dead, also seen on Disc 3 of L.A. Noire. Marriage Made in Heaven.jpg|Phelps inspecting the victim Video walkthrough 300px300px300px de:Eine Hochzeit im Himmel Category:Cases